Hilas (The First Prophet)
Hilas was a member of the Anidi Tribe, in the continent of Evera during the pre-Industrial age on the Helathyr homeworld, Vecoda. In the tribe, Hilas served as a teacher and storyteller. In his later years, Hilas began taking recreational drugs and began hallucinating. He experienced vivid visions, many of which he wrote down and/or told to the other tribal members as stories. These stories involved kings conquering kings, natural distasters like mountains crumbling or cities being flooded, and of godly beings clashing. Some involved places and lands Hilas could not even describe. Some of the stories Hilas told involved his tribe and their neighbors. Many of the events in this local stories came to pass, such as the following: *A 6 month drought was foretold, killing the tribe's seasonal crops and half the population starved. *An illness would spread over the region and the cure can only be found from a certain plant in the high mountains. *A lost child will return to his tribe as a young man guided by two birds. Word of Hilas' stories foreshadowing the future spread from the local tribes and across the region. During this time, Doromod the Strong, a warrior on a quest to conquer Evera, heard of Hilas' oracular tales and traveled to the Anidi tribe. Doromod brought an army with him. Hilas had vague visions of Doromod conquest early on and had written down his story as a great warrior conquering and uniting hundreds of tribes under his rule to stand up against an expanding empire from across the Western ocean. Hilas, however, did not know when Doromod would cross the Anidi tribeland nor if Doromod was seeking him out, although Hilas already written down this event beforehand. When Doromod's Army arrived, the Anidi village was sacked and pillaged by the army before Doromod himself arrived. By then, some of Hilas' text were damaged or burned and Hilas himself had sustained mortal injuries. Doromod conversed with the dying Hilas in his final hours. Hilas told Doromod who he was, a mere storyteller and that the connection between his writings and major events was pure coincidence. Doromod did not believe this and demanded to know which of the text foretold Doromod's future. Hilas refused to answer Doromod and died soon after. Eventually, with the reluctant assistance of the Anidi tribespeople, Doromod was able to find his prophetic story, although it was among the damaged text and some of the missing text had to be filled in by surviving Anidi tribespeople who recalled the tales. Doromod ordered Hilas' text be preserved for future use, assigned the remaining Anidi tribespeople to restore the damaged text and continued on his conquest. Eventually, when Doromod successful conquered and united the tribes of Evera, Hilas' text were brought to the Everan Capitol Enothova where scholars helped to organize and translate Hilas' text so it could be used to predict future events. Doromod, however, died before the Enothovan scholars could finish translating. Doromod's successors carried on the belief that Hilas' text were divine and the first Hilasian religion was established. Many religious groups sprouted from Hilas' prophecies but only 3 survived into the Helathyr's galactic era. * True Hilasian * Prophets of Hilas * Enothovan Masters Category:Helathyr Category:Character Category:Pre-Exodus